Surrender
by Dreamer026
Summary: After Finn's break up, Rachel Berry realizes that Santana was right, nobody likes her. She sinks into depression and Quinn realizes that she can no longer fight the feelings she has for the diva. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I don't own Glee nor the characters, they rightfully belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

* * *

Quinn was in the glee club sitting next to Santana as usual. They were waiting on Mr. Schuester's arrival and since Brittany started to go out with Artie, she took the blonde's old seat in order to keep Santana some company. She might have had her troubles with the Latina, but she knew that no matter what, she could always count on her and vice versa.

She took on her surroundings and noticed Brittany sitting contently on Artie's lap, giggling at something he whispered on her ear. Santana looked like she wanted to rip his head off.

"You know, for someone who said that sex is not dating you seem extremely jealous." Quinn said with a smirk on her face.

"Well for someone who supposedly hates RuPaul, you seem extremely stalkerish." whispered Santana, loud enough for only Quinn to hear.

Quinn rolled her eyes "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh please, don't think I don't notice all the eye sexing," Santana sneered. "And what's with calling her Rachel?"

"Well that's her name. Where is Berry anyways?" She asked changing the subject. Except from Mr. Schue, the little diva was the only glee member missing and that was really unusual given that she was always the first one to arrive.

"She probably decided to put us all out of our misery and jumped off a bridge." She smirked at the blonde.

Something inside Quinn snapped and she roughly grabbed Santana by her cheerios jacket "Do not ever fucking say that again, you hear me? It's not funny."

Santana was taken aback by the fury and fear she saw in the blonde's eyes. There was definitely something weird going on between manhands and the blonde, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. For a couple of weeks now she has noticed Quinn's attitude change towards the diva. She stopped calling her names and resorted to Berry or Rachel. They weren't exactly friends as they barely spoke to each other but something was different.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch, I was only joking." Santana said once the blonde released her from her grip.

"Do you see me laughing?" She hissed at the Latina as she got comfortable again in her chair.

Truth to be told, she was worried about Rachael. She had seen the hurt in the girl's eyes when Santana said that nobody liked her enough to include her in the team secrets. Since then and all the break up drama with Finn, the diva hasn't been herself. She barely sang anymore, giving away all her solos and of course Mercedes wasn't complaining as she was usually the one who received them. She always looks so tired with dark circles around her eyes, and the worst of all, she barely speaks anymore. Rachel not speaking is like Coach Sylvester without her track suites, they go hand in hand. She was actually starting to miss the diva's countless ramblings even if she won't admit it out loud.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. Rachel Berry walked in and everyone got quiet, expecting her to go in a full babble about Regionals and how much they needed to practice in order to win. Everyone except Quinn got matching confusing looks on their faces as Rachel sat down as far away from the team as possible, not saying a word.

Mr. Schuester walked in a minute later mumbling his apologies for being late. He then noticed everyone glancing at Rachel; some glances were those of confusion, others of boredom and a couple of worry.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Mr. Schue.

"Rachel is broken. Someone please fix her, she is not talking and is weird" replied Brittany, who was staring at Rachel from her spot on Artie's shoulder.

Schuester sighed and turned to address Rachel. "Is this another one of your protests? Because we already talked about this and I won't tolerate this kind of behavior anymore, we are a team Rachel and your attitude is not helping anything." He said, raising his voice a little.

"Oh come on Rachel, don't be so dramatic. The world isn't gonna end because you are not given all the solos. Stop being so selfish for once." Mercedes butted in as Sam nodded in agreement and the rest looked bored, well all except Quinn, who didn't take her eyes off Rachel during the whole exchange.

She noticed the girl's hands slightly shaking and her face becoming paler every passing minute. She stood up and made her way toward the girl.

"Berry are you okay?" She asked softly once she reached the diva.

"She is probably being all dramatic because Finn dumped her" Said Tina from her spot next to Mike, who was staring at the ceiling. Finn looked briefly at Rachel, giving her a disappointed look before looking away.

Quinn started to get pissed again. "SHUT UP!" She barked at them, glaring at Mercedes and Tina specifically.

"I'm taking Rachel to the restroom Mr. Schu, she looks sick." She stated glaring at him and grabbing Rachel's forearm lifting her into a standing position. Dizzy from the sudden change of position, Rachel started to fall forward. "Whoa! Easy tiger, come on let's get you to the bathroom." She said as she tightened her grip around the girls waist, Rachel was leaning completely against her.

Mr. Schuester and Mercedes had the decency of looking a bit guilty after they jumped into conclusions about Rachel's behavior "Santana, go help Quinn with Rachel." He said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

Santana rolled her eyes but stood up and followed cheerleader and the diva out of the door. She was also interested in finding out what exactly was happening between the cheerio and the little diva.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews! You are Awesome! :)

* * *

Once they reached the restroom Rachel bolted out of Quinn's arms into one of the open stalls and began retching in the toilet. Quinn was immediately by her side holding back her hair, she turned to look at Santana with a pained expression and the Latina looked away with a grimace. She could be a first class bitch but that didn't mean she enjoyed watching sick people, even if that person was Rachel Berry.

Rachel was gripping the toilet so hard that her knuckles were white. She was panting and a layer of sweat covered her forehead even though she felt cold. Her arms suddenly went limp and dropped to the floor; Quinn noticed and pulled her up against her body out of the stall. She was glad it was after school because nobody was there.

"Berry?" she called her once they were out of the stall. She got no response "Rachel!"

"I-I think she passed out." She said to Santana, sliding down to the floor into a sitting position, taking Rachel with her and putting her head on her lap. Santana looked like a deer caught in the headlights; she didn't know what to do. "Look through her bag for a cloth or something" Quinn told Santana urgently once she noticed the sweat on the diva's face.

Santana sprang to action and began rummaging through girl's bag, taking everything out to the floor. Suddenly guilt overcame her as she came across a bag containing slushy covered clothes, she quickly threw a glance at Quinn but the blonde's gaze was locked with the brunette's face, as she tried to get the girl to wake up.

"There is nothing here, just books, dirty clothes, and…" she picked up a bottle containing some pills and read the label "sleeping pills."

Quinn snapped her head back to Santana "What? Let me see" she said, her hand reaching for the pills in Santana's hand. She started reading the label "James Berry, these are from a year ago, what is she doing with them? They aren't even hers" she said once she read the label.

"You don't think that maybe she, uh, you know, was trying to ki-"

"NO!" Quinn said interrupting Santana. "I mean why would she? She loves music too much, she is going to Broadway, and it wouldn't make any sense." She said to Santana, trying to convince herself. Rachel wouldn't leave her like that right?

Santana was about to say something when a groan interrupted her.

"Rachel? Come on sweetie wake up" Quinn cooed, gently patting her in the cheek. Rachel opened her eyes, slowly focusing on the blonde's face. Santana was looking at Quinn as if the cheerleader suddenly grew a second head. When did Quinn Fabray become a softy? With Rachel Berry of all people.

"What happened?" mumbled Rachel hoarsely.

"You were throwing up, then you passed out" Quinn answered her brushing her hair out of her face with her fingers. "Rachel did you eat lunch today? When was the last time you ate?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"I, uh, I d-don't know" Rachel said taking her eyes off the blonde's piercing ones.

"Santana, go to the bending machine and get a soda and some candy" Quinn ordered the Latina, realizing that the diva's blood must be low in sugar. "There is money in my locker, you know the combination."

Santana nodded and left without protesting. Once the cheerio left she turned back to look at Rachel who was slightly shaking. She took the girl's face in her hands forcing her to look at her "It's gonna be okay, once you eat the candy you will feel a lot better."

Rachel just nodded and closed her eyes briefly. Quinn noticed and asked her "Rachel, are you having trouble sleeping?" Rachel's eyes snapped wide open and she tried to weakly get out off the blonde's lap but Quinn didn't let her, holding her down gently but forcefully. "Why are you carrying those pills with you?"

"S-Sometimes I can't s-sleep" she answered looking everywhere but at the blonde. "Why d-do you c-care, nobody does anyways" she whispered the last part so softly that Quinn almost missed it.

Quinn closed her eyes for a moment, her heart braking a little bit. With determination she grabbed the brunette's face again, forcing her to look at her in the eyes. "I do care"

She said with so much force and emotion that Rachel almost believed her. Rachel's eyes filled with tears but didn't let them fall; Quinn on the other hand had a couple of them sliding down her cheeks.

In that moment Santana came back in with a sprite and a bag of skittles in her hands. She handed them to Quinn who immediately opened the bag and gave it to Rachel, helping her to sit up.

Rachel took the candy and stared at it "I'm not hungry" she mumbled.

"I don't care if you are hungry or not, you are going to eat it" the blonde stated forcefully, then added "Don't make me ask Santana to force feed you cause she will if I tell her to."

Rachel quickly glanced at Santana who in turn raised her eyebrows at her giving her a don't-test-me look.

Resigned she started to eat the candy, chewing it slowly and feeling a lot better after she ate a couple of them.

Quinn got up "Come on we are going out to eat." She said to both Santana and Rachel as she helped the diva to stand up. Rachel was about to protest but closed her mouth when Quinn held up her hands. "We are going and that's final and you are going to eat" she firmly said.

Santana didn't say anything and quickly picking up Rachel's bag, followed them out of the bathroom.

"S, text Schuester, tell him we are taking Rachel home and we are not coming back" Quinn told Santana as they were getting in the blonde's car.

Santana nodded and did what she was told. She had never seen this side of Quinn before. Suddenly everything started to fall into place; all the teasing, the drawings, the looks, her freaking obsession with Rachel Berry, Quinn liked Rachel! How had she not noticed before? It was so obvious. She glanced at the blonde from the back seat who in turn kept giving Berry worried glances from time to time. Quinn definitely has the hots for Rachel Berry and she couldn't wait to confront the blonde about it.


	3. Chapter 3

After debating for five minutes where to go, they (Santana and Quinn) opted on subway. For Santana, you could never go wrong with a sub, as for Quinn, she knew they had veggie sandwiches and the main reason they were out to eat was for Rachel anyways.

After eating their food, Quinn and Santana were starving and Rachel ate it in fears of the Latina taking up in the offer of force feeding, they left to the Berry's house.

"Where are your dads?" The blonde asked after pulling in the empty driveway.

"Away at a seminar in New York" the diva mumbled as she was getting out of the car. She really didn't feel like interacting or talking to anyone, much less with the glee club members or the cheerios.

"Wait!" the blonde said getting out of the car as well and following her to the front porch "How long are they going to be gone?"

"Not long" Rachel muttered as she looked in her bag for the keys.

"How long Rachel" the blond said firmly, gently grabbing her by her shoulder and turning her around.

Rachel look down, debating if she should tell the truth or make up a lie, she just wanted to be left alone. She opted for the truth as she was a horrible liar anyways "three more days" she told the blonde.

"I'm staying with you then" Quinn told her as Rachel finally found her keys. Rachel whipped her head around so quick she almost got whiplash.

"What? No! I assure you Quinn, I can take care of myself just fine" the brunette said hurriedly. Quinn felt the corners of her mouth curve up in a smile. That was the most she has heard Rachel talk today.

"Oh yeah, that's why you passed at school today?" she said as Rachel looked away. "Listen I gotta go by my house to pick up my stuff, we'll talk later when I come back okay?"

"But it's really not necessary" the diva stubbornly said with a resigned tone, looking everywhere but at Quinn.

To Rachel's surprise, Quinn reached out and touched the brunette's cheek softly "We will talk later" she repeated. Satisfied when she saw the brunette nod, she walked back to the car.

Rachel stood in her front porch as she watched them drive away. 'What did I get myself into?' she thought as she walked into the house.

* * *

The car ride to Quinn's house was a silent one. Quinn knew Santana was dying to bombard her with questions.

Santana had seen the way the blonde interacted with the brunette, confirming her suspicions about the cheerleader. She couldn't take the silence anymore so she asked "when were you gonna tell me?"

"About what" Quinn played dumb; she knew exactly what this was about.

"Don't play dumb with me Juno, you know damn well what I'm talking about" the Latina said "I thought we were supposed to be best friends and last time I checked, friends tell each other this kind of stuff" she added sounding a little hurt.

Quinn didn't say anything for a while and Santana thought that she wasn't going to answer her at all until the blonde cleared her throat "the first time I saw Rachel Berry was in elementary school. I was walking to my dad's truck after school and there she was, big smile, pink book bag, skipping towards her dad's car. Skipping! Santana" she said with a smile on her face, remembering that day. Santana rolled her eyes; of course Berry would skip to her dad's car, she wouldn't even be surprised if she saw her skipping around McKinley.

"I remember thinking 'I wanna be her friend' but then my dad opened his mouth and started talking about how the Berry's were going to hell and that he didn't want me to interact with their kid. So I, always trying to please my dad, made the choice of making Rachel's life miserable as long as it made my dad proud." She finished, her eyes full of tears, "The thing is though, as time passed, the more I liked her so I got bitchier trying to hide the feelings. These past weeks I've started to notice something new; one of the things I like about Rachel is how easily she handles the insults, she never lets the words get into her head, always with her head up high, ready to face the world. That confidence has been missing these past weeks, her head is not up anymore and it feels like the words are starting to get into her."

Santana was stunned into silence. All this time thinking that Quinn hated Rachel to find out that it was really the opposite.

"So you are telling me that all these years of us verbally abusing Berry were just to cover up of your crush on her?" Santana questioned, wanting to make sure she heard correctly.

"Basically, yes" the cheerleader answered. "I can't keep doing it anymore, it is really hurting her and the thought of her hurting herself because of it would literally kill me."

"The pills?" the Latina asked, her eyes wide open.

"She freaked out a little when I mentioned them and then said she had trouble sleeping but I don't believe her" the blonde answered.

Santana got a little pale at that. Yeah, she called Rachel names and teased her all the time but it was just for the fun of it, nothing more. The thought of actually bullying someone into suicide made her want to barf.

"I want you to promise me that you'll stop with the name calling and the teasing, please" Quinn pleaded with her.

The Latina nodded after a couple minutes of thinking then said "I never really had a problem with Berry, she can be annoying I'll give her that, but I just followed your lead you know, your enemies are my enemies kind of thing."

Quinn looked ashamed at that "But now you know she is not my enemy, so please no more bullying"

"Okay, I'll do my best" Santana promised as they pulled in on the Fabray driveway. "I'll tell the jocks that she is off limits from now on" she added.

"Thank you" Quinn gave her a sad smile. "Listen, I'm staying at Rachel's for a couple of days, her dads are out of town and I don't want her to be alone. I'm just gonna grab some stuff; I want you to drop me off at her place and take my car. Just pick us up in the morning, sorry about leaving your car at school."

"Its fine, I understand" the Latina smiled back. Quinn pulled her for a quick hug, silently thanking her for everything.

"Watch it Fabray, you know I don't do hugs" the Latina said, trying to improve the mood a little. Quinn rolled her eyes and got out of the car, feeling a whole lot better now that all that weight was lifted off her shoulders. 'Now let's see how I can convince Rachel that I don't hate her' she thought as she walked inside her house.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm awful, I know. I am so sorry it took me this long to update! I was just so busy with school, essays, midterms...excuses excuses, I know, but now that the semester is almost done I will have more time on my hands so just bear with me on this one, I will try my best to not take this long to update, promise!

* * *

The ride back to Rachel's house allowed Quinn to really think about what she was really about to step in. She, the top of the social ladder, HBIC, was going to spend a few days in the house of Rachel, who was her total opposite, not popular, and in the very bottom of mentioned social hierarchy. She knew that after those days everything was going to change, personally and in school. She was not going to keep the charade of hating Rachel, not at school and clearly not in front of the diva. She couldn't keep doing that to Rachel and to herself because it was really starting to hurt and she could give a rat's ass of what everyone thought of it, coach Sylvester included. She knew coach wouldn't dare to sabotage her cheer career if she wanted to keep the trophies flowing.

"We are here" Santana said, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"I guess this is it" the blonde said and then added "thank you for everything San, you are the best" she smiled at the Latina.

"Please, everybody knows I'm the best" she joked, "I'll pick you guys up no later than 6:30 tomorrow" she added.

"Okay" the cheerleader replied "wish me luck" she winked at the Latina as she got out of the car, walking slowly towards the Berry's front door.

"Good luck!" Santana yelled after her as she drove away, waving goodbye at the blonde.

Quinn turned around and stared at the door as if it was going to magically open itself. "Okay," she mumbled to herself "you can do this" she took in a big breath and rang the bell.

Rachel wasn't doing too good herself, she was pacing non stop in the living room since the blonde left. She desperately wanted to believe that the blonde's intentions were good, that she really liked her; her head was telling her to run though, run as fast as she could because she was going to get hurt really bad. She really had no idea how she would cope if all this turned out to be another one of the cheerleader's pranks. She froze when she heard the doorbell, this was it, she took a deep breath trying to compose herself and went to open the door.

Rachel opened the door, not once looking at the cheerleader in the eyes. "Co-come on in" she stuttered nervously.

Quinn noticed and slowly brought her hand to the brunette's chin, gently pushing it up until her eyes met hers. "Relax okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" she said softly but firmly. Once Rachel nodded she asked "Where am I going to sleep?"

Rachel looked deep in thought for a moment before replying "in my room I guess, our guest room is being used as a storage room" she shrugged.

"Alright then, let's drop my stuff in your room and we can watch a movie, maybe talk after?" she asked hopefully while following the little diva up the stairs. Rachel once again shrugged her shoulders and said "I guess." This made Quinn feel ashamed, all these years of bullying and tormenting Rachel Berry are starting to pay off. The once full of energy and bright girl has become a merely ghost of herself, and instead of making the cheerleader happy like it was supposed to, it broke her heart a little more and filled it with and immense feeling of guilt.

She had never been in Rachel's room before, but every time she thought about the diva's room, she imagined it covered in golden stars, Barbra Streisand posters, and of course Broadway memorabilia all around. Her eyes widened a little when she entered the room, there was just the bed, dresser, elliptical, her half opened closet, and a big box in the corner of the room. The walls were pink but empty and there was not a sign of the diva's signature stars anywhere, _this room does not look like Rachel at all! _She thought while looking around.

"You can put your bags in my closet" Rachel said as she stood awkwardly next to her bed.

As Quinn walked past the box, she stopped death in her tracks. _It couldn't be…_

"Are you okay, Quinn?" the brunette asked, interrupting the blonde's thoughts.

"Are you moving or something?" Quinn asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, even though she felt a knot forming in her throat.

"Moving?" Rachel asked looking confused.

Quinn pointed at the box not meeting the brunette's gaze. She really didn't want the diva to move away and if she looked at her right know she might just burst out crying. Rachel looked at what the blonde was pointing at and her face morphed from confused to just plain depressed.

"Oh, no…I was just remodeling my room" she said looking away, "that's actually going to the trash, I have just been feeling lazy to take it downstairs" she said looking at the box once again.

"But…but why?" the cheerleader stuttered, "You love Broadway! Why are you getting rid of all your things Broadway?" she was almost shouting, she couldn't understand why Rachel was going to throw away a box full of all her dreams, it just didn't make sense.

"I may love Broadway Quinn, but I just had to burst my own bubble to realize that I can't even make one person to like me at school!" she answered defensively, "Not one!...I may be naïve, but I am not that naïve and to be a successful artist you at least have to be liked by some" she finished quietly, looking at the floor. She hated being this vulnerable.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rachel was probably the only one in this forsaken town that was going to actually leave it behind and make a great career out of her talent. She was the most talented person she knew!

"I like you" she whispered and Rachel's head snapped up when she heard the words, "You wanna know something? The kids at school are just jealous, and you know why they are jealous? Because they know that you are going to make it someday and not just make it, you are going to make it big, and while you make it, we are going to be left behind so they try to bring you down for it. When they see you with your head up high after every comment or slushy, it just makes them want to try harder. Don't let them win Rachel, this is what they want." She said forcefully.

Rachel just stared at her, her mouth slightly open. Why was Quinn being so nice to her? Since when did she like her? Quinn hated her! "Y-you like me?"

"I do."

"You hate me."

"I just pretended to hate you."

"But why?" she just did not understand.

Quinn took one look at Rachel's shocked face and slowly went up to the brunette. She sat down in the bed bringing the diva down with her. She softly cupped the brunette's shin and brought it up, meeting her eyes. "Because I couldn't deal with my feelings."

Rachel just stared at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. She saw Quinn lean closer and her eyes automatically close, "I'm going to kiss you now; you can still back away if you don't me want to" the cheerleader whispered, her warm breath ghosting against her lips.

The blonde took the brunette's lack of movement as a positive response and closed the gap between their lips, brushing her lips tenderly against the diva's soft ones. Quinn felt in heaven, all the feelings she had bottled up for the diva were poured in that kiss. She felt Rachel kissing her back and her hand went up to the diva's cheek. She pulled back when she felt wetness coating her fingertips.

Before she could say anything the brunette threw herself at her sobbing. She hugged her tightly "you are not alone anymore" she whispered to her hair as a lone tear escaped from her eye "it's going to be okay, I promise." And she intended to keep that promise, no matter who or what.


End file.
